Adagio
by KawaiiRiniBunny
Summary: A drabble/oneshot series of Bleach character story deaths. Renamed, updated and revised chapters.
1. Ukitake Jushiro

**A series of drabbles detailing the deaths of major and minor characters of Tite Kubo's _Bleach_ manga.**

**They are not interelated unless specifically stated as such. Feel free to request characters.  
**

**I do not own Bleach or anything related to Bleach. This is a fan story.  
**

**-0-  
**

**Character: Ukitake Jushiro  
**

**Pairings: None  
**

**Word Count: 707  
**

**A/N: Revised.  
**

* * *

The day Jushiro Ukitake died, it was raining.

Kuchiki Rukia noticed this when she woke. It seemed a little strange, since the sky was clear, and only a few clouds were in sight. But it was raining. And it was cold.

Her mind went to her ill captain, and the state he was in. She knew, although he tried to hide it, that he wouldn't last long. She closed her eyes.

The night Kaien had died, Ukitake had been shocked too, but he hid it for her sake. He had explained to her about pride, and fighting. She'd been heartbroken, but she understood. It would take many years, but his words and the lessons would sink in, and teach her to be brave. But the rain always brought back uncomfortable memories, water mixing with the red, washing away the lifeblood spilled from her hands.

Looking up, she sighed. It had been raining then too, she remembered.

Kuchiki Rukia had come to fear the rain, because to her, rain meant death.

-0-

Yamamoto woke that morning, his aged heart feeling heavy. It was strange. The thousands of years he had served as a Shinigami, his heart had grown used to death and sorrow, until he hardly felt any sorrow at all anymore. But this morning, his heart felt heavy with that emotion that had eluded him for years. He was well aware of Jushiro's state. His son, or as good as. His time was running out fast.

He had been proud of the man all his life. He had trained him to be one of the most powerful captains the Soul Society had ever known, despite his illness. He had watch him rise, fall, then rise again. And Jushiro, along with Kyouraku, had stayed with him their entire career, as others died or disappeared. Countless decades of unwavering loyalty and strength.

_ I am proud of you, my son._

-0-

Kuchiki Byakuya looked out his window. The air was still. No trees were blowing in the wind. There was no bird song. The only things with any motion to it were the clouds, swirling above in the sky.

Byakuya had grown to dislike the older captain for personal reasons. Ukitake was a kind man, but he had broken his beloved sister whom he had tried so hard to protect. He blamed Ukitake for it all, Kaien's death, and Rukia's shattered heart. He often made snarky comments on Ukitake's ability as a captain, questioning him on the number of deaths within the Thirteenth Division that week.

But no matter how rude the words, Ukitake just smiled. _"Only a few,"_ he would reply politely. He knew that the younger man blamed him, but he never shot back.

Byakuya sighed, wrapping his robe tighter around him. Yes, perhaps Ukitake was at fault.

But no one deserved to die like this.

-0-

Ise Nanao wasn't surprised when she found the Eight Division headquarters empty. She figured that her captain was out on one of his "strolls". That, or he was with Ukitake-taichou. She sighed, and set down her papers. The world felt heavy today. She looked over towards her window, and noticed her captain's sake jug was still here, completely full.

Nanao ran out the door.

-0-

The day Jyuushiro Ukitake died, two captains were in the Thirteenth Division's Captain's Room.

These captains had seen it all. They had experienced everything that they ever thought they would. They survived through battles, wars, lost friendships and new allies. It didn't seem fair that if they had survived through all _that, _then why, why, why, _why_ did one of them have to die like this? Victim to a sickness that had plagued his entire life.

That was the way Kyouraku Shunsui felt.

Jyuushiro Ukitake felt differently.

He felt that his life had been more than he could have hoped for. He had the chance to see it all, and he _survived _it long enough to finally see peace. He knew that he had made mistakes, but without those mistakes, what would life be?

Yes. He was fine. He could leave now.

The day Jyuushiro Ukitake died, two captain's were in that room. Both had their eyes closed.

But only one would ever open them again.


	2. Kyouraku Shunsui

**Character: Kyouraku Shunsui**

**Pairing: Slight Kyouraku/Nanao**

**Word count: 419 words.**

**A/N: Re-written.  
**

* * *

She followed him to the hill, stepping carefully as to not make any noise. Flower petals drifted around her lazily in the breeze, landing in her hair and on her uniform. Frowning, Nanao brushed them away as she began the ascent up the grassy knoll.

He sat underneath the largest tree, sipping away at his favorite sake jug. She stopped a few feet away from where he was, suddenly unsure of what to do.

"Come sit with me, Nanao-chan." He turned his head to beckon her, a small smile on his lips. Biting her tongue, Nanao accepted the invitation.

He offered her the jug, but she refused like always. She supposed it was kind of him to offer, though.

They sat in silence for what felt like ages, watching the sun go down and the stars come out. The petals from the trees continued to fall, like a soft, sweet snow. Kyouraku let out a contented sigh, and his lieutenant closed her eyes.

"Why, taichou?" Nanao asked, unable to keep silent any longer. There was a heavy feeling in her chest.

Her captain turned to look at her. "It is nature, Nanao-chan. You are no stranger to death."

"Yes, but why you? Why now?" She felt as though a part of her was going away.

Kyouraku smiled. "Time will take us all, Nanao-chan. I've lived a long fruitful life. I've lost friends and gained new ones. And now that all the exciting bits are over with, I figured I'd hightail it out of here."

"But I need you!"

His eyes softened. "Oh, Nanao-chan. You are a strong woman. You don't need me."

She had promised herself she wouldn't cry, but the tears began to form in the center of her heart. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, letting her sadness fall onto his chest.

"Please don't cry for me, Nanao-chan. I don't like to see pretty girls cry."

She punched him in the gut, and he smiled.

-0-

The sun was coming up by the time Nanao began to stir. She was curled up on a blanket of cherry blossoms, covered with her captain's beloved pink haori.

Sitting up, she adjusted her glasses and brushed petals from her hair. Kyouraku was no where to be seen. He was the only captain he had ever known; how was she supposed to live without him?

Clenching the flowery fabric in her hands, she brought it to her face and inhaled deeply, savoring his scent one last time.


	3. Ulquiorra Cifer

**Character: Ulquiorra Cifer**

**Pairing: Ulquiorra/Orihime**

**Word Count: 235  
**

**A/N: Re-written. I love this pairing. So much. XD**

* * *

The heart.

Humans say those words so casually. Like they hold them in their hands, or sell them on the streets. They use it to describe affection and love. Useless feelings.

I see no heart, and my eyes see all. Whatever my eyes do not see cannot possibly exist.

The woman insists that I do not understand. She does not understand that I have the power to destroy her. I wonder, if I cracked open her fragile human skull would I see this heart? Or her chest?

I have no use for the things she clings to. Love, compassion, hope. Things she says you can only feel withing a heart. They are empty words.

Szayel says a heart is used to pump blood throughout one's body. I do not see how it could possibly _feel_ anything.

She presses my hand against the left side of her chest. She touches my face, eyes solemn.

_"Can you feel it?"_ She whispers, her lips soft against my cheek. _"My heart?"_

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

-0-

As I fade away, I stretch out that hand. I can still feel the ghost of her heart against it, beating against it.

_Thump._

I reach for her. She reaches for me. I want to grab her hand. I want to feel her heart. I want to give her mine.

_Thump._

I see it now. There, in my hand.

_Thump._

The heart.


	4. Ichimaru Gin

**Character: Ichimaru Gin**

**Pairing: Gin/Rangiku**

**Word count: 370**

**A/N: Re-written. I also recommend the song 'Adagio for Strings, Op. 11' if you are looking for something sad to listen to. It helped me write this.**

* * *

Gin wondered, as the last of his strength began to fade away, if he would be in the position he was in now if it wasn't for Rangiku. She was the reason he followed Aizen, the reason he betrayed Aizen, the reason he tried to kill Aizen, and the reason he was dying now.

It wasn't for him.

It wasn't for Soul Society.

It wasn't even for that Kurosaki kid.

It was for her. Everything he had ever done was for her. And even then it wasn't enough.

_'I'm sorry, Rangiku. I've failed.'_

He wonders if she hates him for what he's done to her. He wouldn't blame her if she did. He didn't deserve anyone's mercy or kindness, especially not hers. He's killed, and lied, and killed again. He's helped to destroy the lives of others, and taken away happiness.

He wonders if people would believe his sacrifices, what he's done to try and help them. Probably not. The old ways are hard to change. Maybe it's for the best; he was never interested in being hailed as a martyr anyways.

A shout in the distance. It sounds like her voice. Heh, now he's hearing things. Must be all the blood leaving his body.

He remembers how she had clung to him when they first met, and how he knew he would do anything to protect her. He remembers her loving him, and him loving her back. But he also remembers how she had grabbed him just before he left with Aizen.

Leaving her was easy, he realizes, but loving her was hard.

But it was worth it. She was worth it. He would die a million times over again if it meant she was going to be okay.

Another shout, this one closer. A figure descending from the sky. By this time his eyesight is blurred, and his body weaker.

She reaches him, and her words are muffled in his ears. She pleads and cries and begs, but it is too late to save him.

Her tears drop onto his face, and just before his eyes close he wishes that things could have turned out differently.

_'Sorry, Rangiku. If only I could have held on a bit longer.'_


	5. Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck

**Character: Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck**

**Pairing: None. I don't consider them a pairing.**

**Word Count: 273**

**A/N: If I could bring any Arrancar back, it would be Starrk and Lilynette. They were my favorites.**

* * *

He can taste blood in his mouth, metallic and sour. He supposes he must be covered in it, but he really wishes it wasn't in his mouth.

He lies awkwardly on the ground, curled up on his side. He can hear the battles raging on in the distance, and he's glad, in a weird sort of way, that his is over.

Soft footsteps, and then he feels something curled up next to him. A small smile appears on his lips, and he closes his eyes.

'_I'm scared, Starrk.'_

_ 'Don't be. I'm here.'_

_ 'Don't leave me, Starrk.'_

_ 'I won't. I can't. We're the same, you and I. Wherever I go, you go too.'_

_ '…'_

_ 'What's wrong, Lilynette?'_

_ 'Will it be hard? Will it hurt?'_

_ 'Hmm?'_

_ 'Dying. Is it going to hurt?'_

_ 'Nah. It'll be like falling asleep. You won't even know it happened.'_

_ 'You'll like that. Falling asleep forever.'_

_ 'Yeah, I guess I will.'_

He wonders at how much more human they seem than hollow. He's not angry he's been defeated; in actuality he's a little glad. At least he was here now, with Lilynette. And in the end, that's all that matters.

'_Will we be together after this?' _

_ Of course. We'll always be together. We promised, remember?'_

_ 'You promised a lot of things.'_

_ 'I meant that one._

_ '...I love you, Starrk.'_

_ 'I love you too, Lilynette.'_

Ages and ages from now, they'll be together. They are two parts of the same whole, one person sharing two bodies. Apart, they are nothing. Together, they are one. And nothing can tear them apart.

Not Aizen, not the Shinigami, and not even death.

_ 'Let's go, Lilynette.'_


End file.
